The Demons
by Yasakura7984
Summary: An unknown demon has a plan to kill Yusuke and the others. Can they stop his evil scheen. R
1. Prologue and AntiYusuke

This is my first fanfic ever, so please give me advice on how to make it better. I do not own any of the names in this story except for Munsala. Now that that's over, let's get to the story,  
  
Prologue  
  
Yusuke slammed into the wall. The shadow teleported above him and slammed it's head down. Yusuke flew through the air. He landed, crumpled on the ground. The shadow stepped into the light. It looked just like him! " Who. are. you?" Asked Yusuke. " You shouldn't talk, you're out of energy." Answered the Yusuke lookalike. " I'm fine!" Said Yusuke. Then he passed out.  
  
Episode 1  
  
Anti-Yusuke  
  
Yusuke woke up to find himself tied up. " How the heck did I get tied up!?" Asked Yusuke. " I tied you up." Answer the Yusuke lookalike. Thought Yusuke. " But they aren't." Answered the Yusuke lookalike. " And you are in trouble." " What!?" Yelled Yusuke. " You can read my thoughts too!?" " I am your lookalike, clone if you will. My name is Zentaru, but you can call me Anti-Yusuke." " Okay then, let me out 'AUNTIE- YUSUKE!'" " Alright I will." He let Yusuke out of the binding ropes. " Ahh! Much better!" Said a gleeful Yusuke. " Now let's see your true strength!" Yelled Anti-Yusuke. They ran at each other each powering up their Spirit Energy. " SHOTGUN!" They both yelled at the same time. The pellets each flew at the other person. Halfway they hit each other canceling each other out. Anti-Yusuke flung a punch at Yusuke. Yusuke did the same. Their hands clashed and they each pulled back their hands. Yusuke kicked right at Anti-Yusuke's face. It would have hit but Anti- Yusuke mimicked him. Their feet clashed and they both felt the pain. Anti- Yusuke kicked Yusuke square in the face. He flew through the wall and crashed onto the grass. Anti-Yusuke jumped out the hole and landed on Yusuke's stomach. " AHH!" Screamed Yusuke. " I hope that hurts." Said Anti-Yusuke. He cocked his head and vanished. Hiei and Kurama walked out of the bushes. " What happened here?" Asked Kurama. " It looks like he got beat up by himself." Laughed Hiei. Hiei looked one foot from where Anti-Yusuke was standing. He saw a fireball and the number 99 carved in the ground. Thought Hiei as he walked to the spot. Kurama looked at Hiei with his sparkling green eyes. " Hiei what is the matter?" Asked Kurama. " It seems we have a master mind behind this Yusuke lookalike." Replied Hiei. " Hmm. But who?" Asked Kurama. " I don't know, but who ever it is they left us some clues." He said referring to the fireball and the number 99. Hiei walked away. He jumped and vanished. Kurama said good-bye to Yusuke and ran off. " Com' on people!" Yelled Yusuke. " I'm the one in trouble!" He stood up and walked home. 


	2. AntiYusuke Returns

Episode 2  
  
Anti-Yusuke Returns  
  
Yusuke woke up the next morning sore all over. " Man! I can't walk to school this weak! Kuwabara will make fun of me for the rest of my life!" Yusuke turned on his radio. The announcer said,  
  
" The closings are as followed. Tokyo High School,"  
  
" YEAH!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
" The top story of the day happened at that school. There was a sudden fire at the school. A boy named Yusuke Urameshi is claimed to have done it. Iwamoto, a teacher at the school, recalls, ' The boy has hated school since Preschool, giving him a good reason to burn the school down. In his early 9th grade year he was found stealing students stuff. He is a rotten boy who deserves to go to jail!' Iwamoto's opinion is just one of the many opinions all over the."  
  
Yusuke shut off his radio. He flopped on his bed. He heard the doorbell ring and his mom opening it. " Why, hello Kuwabara. Why are you here?" " I want to see Yusuke." " Alright go on up." Kuwabara walked up the steps. He opened the door and found Yusuke asleep on his bed. " WAKE UP URAMESHI!" " Huh!?" Said Yusuke. He sat up and saw the orange hair boy. " Oh, hi Kuwabara." Said Yusuke. " Did you burn down the school!?" Yelled Kuwabara grabbing Yusuke's shirt collar. Nowowwow! I dieieieiedn't!" Said Yusuke as Kuwabara shook him. " Good 'cause if you did I'd have to hurt you."  
  
" Good bye Kuwabara!" Said Yusuke pushing him out the door. " NO WAIT STOP!" Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
When Yusuke got him out the door he slammed it and locked it. He walked out the back door and took a short walk into the forest. He walked to the center and sat on a rock. Thought Yusuke. He heard a noise and stood up. He heard it again and went into his fighting stance. CRACK! To his left. CRACK! To his right. Yusuke looked around seeing nothing. CRACK! Behind him. He turned and saw nothing. Suddenly, a sharp sword was laid on his shoulder. Yusuke turned his head and saw a short man with blackish bluish hair. He had a white cloth covering the Jagan Eye. " Hiei!" Said Yusuke. " I could have just killed you." Said Hiei calmly. " Yeah you could have, but I don't think Kurama would be happy." " Hmm." Hiei looked with just his eyes to the left. " It looks like we have a visitor." Anti-Yusuke stepped out from behind a tree. " I hope you liked my joke." Said Anti-Yusuke. " It was fun burning down the school. " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BURNED DOWN THE SCHOOL!" Yelled Yusuke. " Yes, I did." Said Anti-Yusuke. " You. you idiot! You killed hundreds of people!" Yelled Yusuke. " Well, do you want to fight to get your anger out?" " No, I won't fight you." " Oh yes you will." Said Anti-Yusuke as he jumped into a tree. He lowered a girl hanging by her feet from a rope. " KEIKO!" Yelled Yusuke. " Fight me or she gets hurt." " Ok I'll fight you!" " Wait." Said Hiei. " I will fight him." Hiei walked forward and drew his sword. Anti-Yusuke jumped down from the tree. Hiei removed the cloth from his forehead revealing his Jagan Eye. Hiei looked at Anti-Yusuke's Spirit Energy. Thought Hiei. " Prepare to die!" Yelled Anti-Yusuke. He lunged at Hiei. SLASH! CLINK, CLINK! BOOM!  
  
*** 


	3. Back to School

Episode 3  
Back to School  
  
Keiko looked around as she walked to school. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen at school. When she got to school she saw Yusuke sitting on the roof of the school with a match. Keiko ignores him and goes inside.  
  
One hour later she walked to her 2nd Period class when she saw Yusuke at the end of the hall, once again holding a match. " Kill Keiko!" He was mumbling. Keiko ran into her class screaming so loudly the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked up. " Ms. Yukimora why have you disrupted my class?" Asked Iwamoto. " Oh, nothing someone just scared me. I'll be fine." She walked to her seat and sat down. A few minutes later Yusuke walked in and sat next to Keiko. His index finger grew longer and transformed into a knife. " AHH!" Screamed Keiko. " Ms. Yukimora! What is wrong!" Yelled Iwamoto. " Yusuke has a knife!" Iwamoto ran over to Yusuke and searched everywhere but couldn't find anything. " I think you should go see the nurse." Said Iwamoto writing her a pass. She walked out of the classroom. A few feet away from the classroom she smelled smoke. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Her whole class ran out of the room. They shoved Keiko out of the way. She slumped against the wall and waited for her class to clear. When they did she stood up and started to sweat. She thought. As soon as she finished her thought her classroom exploded into flames. Keiko watched in horror as Yusuke walked out holding a scorched match. " Kill Keiko. Kill Keiko!" He was mumbling again. Keiko turned and ran towards the door. Behind her Yusuke's index finger transformed into a knife again. Keiko was almost to the door. The flames around her and Yusuke, as if he could control it. " Kill Keiko. Kill Keiko!" Said Yusuke. He raised his knife preparing to strike. SSCK! He stabbed straight at Keiko. CHUQUII! A masked fighter jumped down and grabbed Keiko, jumped over the fire, set Keiko down, jumped back in and grabbed the knife in a split second. The Masked Fighter picked Yusuke up by his knife and threw him into the ceiling. " Keiko! RUN!" Yelled The Masked Fighter. Keiko turned and ran towards the door. On her first step Yusuke kicked through the ceiling breaking the floor beneath him. The ceiling cracked and fell, crushing The Masked Fighter and Yusuke. The force of the blast knocked Keiko down. She fell flat on her face and stood up again. She ran to the door. AS soon as she reached the door handle she flew backwards. She thought. She looked at the door and saw Yusuke standing there. Keiko looked at the ceiling. Smoke covered the ceiling. Keiko began to get dizzy. The fumes were getting to her.  
  
She stood up and punched Yusuke in the face. " That's for being a jerk!" POW! " That's for trying to kill me." WHAM! " And that's for burning down my school!" Yusuke slammed through the glass door and flew outside. Keiko began to fell nauseous. She fell to her knees and then to the floor. She had passed out.  
  
*** 


	4. Spirit Wave

Episode 4  
Spirit Wave  
  
Hiei was sprawled out on the ground unconscious. Anti-Yusuke's fingers were each knives. " Who will face me now?" Asked Anti-Yusuke. " I will!" said Yusuke stepping up to fight. " NO I WILL!" Yelled a woman's voice. The Masked Fighter jumped down a tree holding Keiko. She set the unconscious Keiko down by a tree. There was something different about The Masked Fighter. She had no mask! " GENKAI!" Yelled Yusuke. " I will fight him." Said Genkai. " Ooh! The mighty Genkai has volunteered to fight me. Well then, I'll have to go to my demon form. I will no longer be Anti-Yusuke. I'll be Zentaru!" Anti-Yusuke started to grow in size and mass. His Spirit Energy skyrocketed. Genkai stepped back into an awkward position. Her hands, in front of her. She started to chant, " MEI IN METSU JYU-RETSAI KO- " Anti-Yusuke's hair shot up and his eyes glowed red. His muscles bulged. " KI KI KYOU CHOU CHIM-COM MEI, EI KYAKU!" Anti-Yusuke his transformation and shot a punch straight at Genkai. " KOU!" Yelled Genkai. A force field formed around Genkai. Zentaru slammed into it. " JYOU!" Yelled Genkai. She jumped into the air and landed in front of Zentaru. She put her middle and index fingers together and touched the skin outside of his heart. A sharp pain went through Zentaru's body. He flew backwards and slammed through a tree. Genkai jumped backwards and landed on the ground facing away from Zentaru. " SAI!" She yelled. Zentaru exploded.  
  
*** 


	5. Munsala the Warrior

Episode 5  
Munsala the Warrior  
  
" So Genkai, how did you survive the building collapsing?" Asked Keiko when she finally woke up at 7:00am at Yusuke's house. " I jumped as soon as I saw the Anti-Yusuke jump into the ceiling. He saw me jump through the wall and flee to the forest. So that is why he came to the forest. To find me." Kurama and Hiei walked into the room. " What happened to you?" Asked Keiko referring to the bandages on Hiei's chest, forehead, and arms. " Oh nothing. Said Hiei looking at the floor. Kurama jerked his head towards the window and yelled, " GET DOWN!" Quickly everyone in the room knelt to the ground. A gunshot was heard and a small hole appeared in the wall. Kurama crawled to the window and looked out and saw two men hopping into a car. The car sped off at about 90mph. " What was that all about?" Asked Hiei standing up and looking out the window. " I don't know but I think they were trying to hit me." Said Kurama. " I think they were just trying to shoot one of us." Said Keiko. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw Yusuke eating Corn Flakes. Keio took a step backwards and ran into Kurama. " It's ok Keiko. This is the real Yusuke." " Phew!" said Keiko sitting across from Yusuke. " It's about time Ms. Sleepyhead." " Shut up you moron!" Yelled Keiko. Yusuke picked up his bowl and dumped it into the sink. Kurama walked over to the window and looked out. " He's back." Said Kurama. " HIEI." Hiei appeared next to Kurama and Genkai next to him. " I see our visitors are back." Said Genkai. SMASH! A bullet hit the wall behind them. The house disappeared and they appeared in a field. " Where are we?" Asked Keiko. " I don't know but it doesn't feel right." Answered Kurama. They were all there, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Genkai. All gathered together in one field.  
  
" Well hello guys." Said a strange voice. " HEY THERE ARE SOME GIRLS HERE!" Yelled Keiko. " Who's there?" Asked Kurama. A muscular man walked out from behind a clump of corn stalks. " Hello, my name is Munsala. I am a warrior and assassin. Your heads will be on my wall soon." Kurama walked towards Munsala. " So the brave Shuuichi has decided to fight. That is your name right?" " That is not my name." Said Kurama growing fox ears out of his hair. His hair turned silver and his eyes turned gold. Fangs replaced his teeth. A long bushy tail appeared behind him. Thought Munsala. " This is my demon form, Youko Kurama!" Youko Kurama pulled out a golden rose. " ROSE WHIP SUPREME!" Yelled Youko Kurama. His rose transformed into a golden whip with spikes. " Behold my Supreme Rose Whip!" " Munsala doesn't stand a chance." Said Hiei. " ROSE WHIP BINDING WHEEL!" Said Youko Kurama. His Supreme Rose Whip shot at Munsala and wrapped around his leg. He was raised into the air. " DOWN!" Yelled Youko Kurama. Munsala was jerked down towards the ground with a THUD! " UP!" Yelled Youko Kurama. Munsala was raised high into the sky. " DOWN!" Munsala slammed into the ground again. This method went on for about five minutes then. " UP!" Up went Munsala. " NOW! ROSE WHIP HURRICANE!" Youko Kurama started to swing Munsala around his head. He spun him faster and faster and faster until there was a hurricane formed around them both. " ROSE WHIP RETURN!" The whip unwrapped and returned to a rose in Youko Kurama's hand. The hurricane spun Munsala around and around, higher and higher, faster and faster. " STOP!" Yelled Youko Kurama. The hurricane vanished and Munsala was 100ft. in the air. Then he dropped. " AHHH!" Yelled Munsala. BOOM! The ground below Munsala exploded as he hit the ground. " He won't be getting up." Said Youko Kurama turning back to his normal form. " That was easy."  
  
*** 


	6. The Wind Master

Episode 6  
The Wind Master  
  
" So, are you up to beating Yusuke and his team?" Asked a cloaked figure. " O' course I yam! E muite 'ave beaten me in dat stupid Tournement!" Said a red/orange haired boy. " Well, good Wind Master." Said the cloaked figure. " Now go!" The Wind Master flew out the door and away.  
  
***  
  
After the fight with Munsala, the Urameshi Team was warped back to the house. Kurama and Hiei went back to the forest, Genkai went back to her temple, and Keiko went home. Yusuke went upstairs and lied down.  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Yusuke woke up and it was and it was about 6:00am.  
  
He got dressed, ate breakfast and ran out the door. He walked about a mile and was about one block from school when a huge gust of wind blew him down and alleyway. Left, right, left, right. The wind blew him until he came to an old abandoned warehouse. " Com' inside Urameshi!" Said a strangely familiar voice. Thought Yusuke. The wind started up again. It pushed Yusuke into the warehouse. He smashed through the door. Once inside he saw an orange/red haired boy sitting on the loft. " JIN! What are you doing here?" Asked Yusuke. " I'm eere to enialate ya'! Ok wit dat Urameshi?" Asked Jin. " Why do you want to kill me? I thought we were friends." " Exactly, you ' thought' we were friends. But, enemies can't be friends. My master has sent me to kill you and that is what I plan to do!" Yelled Jin as he dived down from the loft. He soared straight at Yusuke. WHAM! Jin hit Yusuke square in the face. Yusuke flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Jin floated upward and started to swing his right arm around and around.  
  
" TORNADO FIST!" Yelled Jin as his right arm turned into a tornado. Jin flew at Yusuke, fist raised. Yusuke rolled out of the way and Jin punched the wall. The whole wall exploded. The debris knocked him backwards. Jin circled over head like a hawk. Thought Yusuke. He stood up and ran under the circling Jin. Suddenly, he did a back-flip, turned, and ran out the broken wall yelling, " SEE YA' DING HEAD!" Yusuke sprinted around each corner. Left, right, left, right. He finally got on to the street and ran to school. 


	7. Rematch With Jin

Episode 7  
Rematch with Jin  
  
Yusuke sprinted into his classroom and every kid in the room looked at him. " Mr. Urameshi the principal would like a word with you." Said Iwamoto. Yusuke turned around and walked to the principal's office. Thought Yusuke. When he arrived at Mr. Takenaka's he was asked some pretty easy questions. " WHY THE HECK DID YOU BURN DOWN THE SCHOOL!" Okay, maybe they weren't so easy. " Umm." Said Yusuke.  
  
" I didn't do it!" Yelled Yusuke. " It was. MIRISHU!" He was referring to the lower school bully. " Mirishu! You mean the school bully?" Asked Takenaka. Yusuke stared at Takenaka with his hard brown eyes. " Oh, sorry! I mean the lower school bully." " Yeah, I mean him." " You are dismissed. I will call Mirishu down to talk with me." Yusuke walked out the door, shutting it behind him. SMASH! A window smashed behind the now closed door. Thought Yusuke. " Uu were ya' jist talkn' ta' Mr. Prinicipa'" Said a familiar voice. Yusuke put his ear against the door to listen. " I was to Yusuke Urameshi!" Screamed Mr. Takenaka as he was lifted up by his neck. " Yusuke Urameshi eh? What classroom is he in?" Asked the voice. " Room 10A!" Yelled Mr. Takenaka. " Thank ya', but ya' ain't of any use to me any more." " AHH! NO!" Yusuke kicked open the door just in time to see Jin drop Mr. Takenaka ou the window. " NO!" Screamed Yusuke pounding Jin in the back of his head. Jin went tumbling out the window and hovered rubbing his head. " Who did that?" Asked Jin looking up at the window. " Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet you again 'Dinghead'!" " Eat this!" Yelled Yusuke pointing his index finger at Jin. He raised his thumb so his hand looked like a gun. " SPIRIT GUN!" A blue energy ball shot out of Yusuke's index finger. The energy ball hit Jin in the stomach and he bent over in pain. " Nice shot." said Jin. He straightened his back and Yusuke saw a hole in his stomach. " Yusuke. every time you kill one of the. uh!. demons, their energy goes to my master. Also every. uh!. time you use your Spirit Energy. uh!. it goes to my master. Yusuke. you are my friend. I. uh!. don't want my energy to go to ' HIM'! Here." Jin formed an energy ball in his hand and tossed it to Yusuke. " That energy is my wind powers. Take it!" " Who is 'HIM'?" Asked Yusuke. " 'HIM' is Ran." Jin was cut off in mid-sentence. Jin closed his eyes. " Good bye Urameshi." Jin fell straight down. " JIN!" Screamed Yusuke jumping out the window and soared down towards Jin.  
  
Yusuke sped up and grabbed Jin. He landed on the ground. He set Jin down and stared. Jin's body started to disintegrate from his feet up. " He won't get any energy from me.." Said Jin. His whole body was now gone. Yusuke fell to his knees. He tried to stand but couldn't.  
  
The wind picked up and Yusuke was lifted into the sky. He landed on his lawn and ran inside to sulk in his room. Why did Jin have to die! WHY!?"  
  
*** 


	8. HIM

Episode 8  
' HIM'  
  
Yusuke landed in Keiko's yard and Keiko ran out. " You're late!" Said Keiko. " Sorry Keiko. I forgot when you said to come over." " Oh. ok, but your friend is here." " Who!" Asked Yusuke. " Shishi Wakamaru, the guy from that team you fought in the Dark Tournament." Answered Keiko. " Shishi!" Yelled Yusuke running inside. " Why hello Yusuke." Said Shishi. " How are you?" " I'm fine, but, I need your help. I need a partner to help me fight a guy named 'HIM'. You know Jin the Wind Master?" " Yeah!" " Well, he almost got to tell me his name but then he died." " Oh." " The only thing I don't know besides his name, is where he is." " Oh! Well, then we're screwed!" " No not really. The enemy always seems to find me." " Good." " Wait with Hiei and Kurama in the forest. Keep your ears alert. If I call come with them. We need as much man power as possible." " Alright I will." " GREAT!"  
  
***  
  
Yusuke woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. BEEP! RING RING! BEEP! RING RING! WHAM! Yusuke smashed his brand new alarm clock into about a million pieces. " I don't want to get up!" Yawned Yusuke. He stood up and got dressed. Once again he ate a bowl of Corn Flakes. When he was done he walked out the door.  
  
" Do you feel that?" Asked Shishi appearing next to Yusuke. " AHH! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Yelled Yusuke. " But any way, yeah I do. I think it's ' HIM'." " Me too." Answered Shishi. " Shishi let's take a short cut through the forest." Said Yusuke. " Go get Hiei and Kurama." " Ok." Shishi disappeared. Yusuke continued to walk through the forest. He was half way through when he stopped. " Shishi, Hiei, Kurama do you feel that? The Evil Energy got bigger." Said Yusuke as the three boys appeared. " Yeah! We feel it." Said Shishi speaking for the group. Shishi turned and looked to his left. " THERE!" said Shishi pointing straight in front of him. He walked towards where he pointed. He then stopped and knocked on the air. BANG! BANG! BANG! " See metal." Said Shishi. " Use your Spirit Gun." Yusuke pointed his index finger and raised his thumb so his hand was like a gun. " SPIRIT GUN!" Yelled Yusuke. He shot a huge blue bullet at the place Shishi pointed out. Shishi jumped into a tree and the spot exploded. When the smoke cleared, Yusuke saw through the hole, a huge room. At the end was a short cloaked figure. " Why hello Yusuke. I see you've brought some friends." Said the figure. The boys stepped through the hole. The cloaked figure turned and looked at Yusuke. His eyes glowed red under his cloak. Yusuke lunged at the figure and landed a punch straight in its face. Then he raised his leg and kicked him in the stomach. The figure went flying into the wall. Rubble fell on top of it. Suddenly, the rubble rose into the air. " Ha, Ha, Ha!" Said a strange voice. The rubble slammed into the wall across from the figure. The figure's cloak had been ripped off revealing his face. " Why do you look so shocked?" asked the boy. " I thought Randou killed you." Said Yusuke. " NO ONE KILLS THE GREAT SHOURIN!" Yelled Shourin powering up so much his cloak flew off. " Why are you wearing those clothes!" Asked Yusuke. Shourin was wearing a huge black robe beneath his black cloak. Shourin yelled out a strange word. The wall began to shake. The wall across from Shourin started to crumble. A coffin flew out of the wall and landed in front of Shourin. He started saying things in an ancient language. "???????????????????????-+??????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????-????????????-?+" (Arise now my Lord Randou! Feast on these human's bones. Instead of one sacrifice you will get four!) A hand shot out of the coffin and grabbed Shourin. " AHH!" Screamed Shourin as he was lowered towards the coffin. SLASH! Shishi slashed Shourin free. " RAAAH!" Screamed the creature inside the coffin. The top of the coffin shot off and Randou appeared. His right arm was shorter where Shishi had cut it, only there was no blood. " HA!" Yelled Randou. His Spirit Energy gathered on his right arm. Another arm shot out. His arms were now even. " Ha, Ha, Ha!" Laughed Randou. " All I need now is a sacrifice!" Randou shot his arm at Yusuke. It grabbed Yusuke around the neck and pulled him towards him. Suddenly, Randou started to twist and turn as he flew through air. Above him circled Jin. " 'Ello Urameshi!" Said Jin. " JIN! I thought you were dead!" Yelled Yusuke. " I was but, just you, I wasn't expected to die. So King Yama granted me another life and gave me all of my energy back, including my Wind Powers." " Awesome! I'll be right up." Shourin sat up and looked up at Jin. " You little traitor. I thought I could trust the Legendary Wind Master." Mumbled Shourin. " Tee hee hee!" Yusuke jumped up into the air. " CIRCLES OF INFERNO!" Yelled Shourin. He threw flaming balls at Jin. " LOOK OUT JIN!" Yelled Shishi as he jumped in front of the fireballs. They hit him in the stomach. " AHH!" Yelled Shishi as the fireballs flew through him. He fell to the ground. " Shishi!" Yelled Hiei lunging at Shourin. He drew his sword and it burned with a black flame. " SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Yelled Hiei. SLASH! He slashed at Shourin but missed. Shourin's hand was on Hiei's face. " ??!" Yelled Shourin in the weird language again. Hiei flew into the wall across from Shourin. " HA, HA, HA! I CANNOT BE BEATEN!" Yelled Shourin as his eyes started to glow. He grew fangs and his hair grew longer. It turned silver and his eyes turned red. He grew huge golden wings sprouted out of his back. " THIS IS MY DEMON FORM!" Yelled Shourin. " And this is mine." Said Kurama going to his Youko form. He drew his Supreme Rose Whip and Shourin ignited his fireballs. " CIRCLES OF INFERNO!" " SUPREME ROSE WHIP LASH!" Shourin threw his fireballs and Youko Kurama slashed his whip. BOOM! Smoke covered the whole room. When it cleared Youko Kurama's Rose Whip was stained with blood. Shourin's expression was of total shock. " You. you. got me!" " As did you." Said Youko Kurama as blood trickled down his left arm. He raised his right arm and in it he held a seed. " DEATH TREE!" Yelled Youko Kurama. The seed cracked open and huge red branches came out. " BEHOLD THE MIGHTY DEATH TREE!" " Ahh!" Screamed Shourin. Acid dripped from some part of the tree. On each branch was a small fanged mouth. Acid dripped from each mouth leaving holes in the ground. The mouths opened and moved towards Shourin. " AHH!" CHOMP! Shourin's legs were dangling from one of the mouths. The plant sucked up Shourin's legs and returned to the seed. Youko Kurama turned back into Kurama and stumbled over. Thought Kurama. Kurama fell to the ground unconscious. 


	9. The Legendary Demon, Yusuke

Episode 9  
The Legendary Demon, Yusuke  
  
While Kurama and Shourin were fighting Randou had gotten up and started a fight with Jin. " I 'ope ya' like me mew attack 'emon scum." Said Jin. " Go ahead use your attack. Once I kill you I will learn that attack." " HURRICANE FIST!" Yelled Jin. He spun his hands around and around. A black tornado formed around Jin's hands. " These are Hurricanes." Said Jin raising his arms into the air. A bolt of lightning hit Jin's hurricanes. Small lightning bolts shot around in Jin's fist. " Uhh! HA!" Yelled Jin punching at Randou. He hit Randou in the stomach. The lightning surged through Randou's body and the wind blew him through the wall. Randou stood up and pointed his index finger at Jin. He raised his thumb and a red energy ball formed on his finger. " LOOK OUT JIN! THAT'S THE SPIRIT GUN TECHNIQUE!" Yelled Yusuke. " SPIRIT GUN!" Randou shot the red energy ball at Jin. It flew at him 10X faster than Yusuke's Spirit Gun. BOOM! The energy ball hit Jin knocking him into the ground. Randou's eyes glowed red. Rocks rose from the ground and flew at Jin. CRASH! The rocks pummeled on top of Jin. " JIN!" Yelled Yusuke flying down to Jin. He started to pull the rocks off of Jin. " Jin are you ok?" Asked Yusuke. " I don't think I can fight em' anymore. You take em'." Said Jin. " I will. You rest here." Said Yusuke. He turned towards Randou. His eyes glowed red. Ancient carvings appeared on his chest and face. Dark circles formed around his eyes and his hair grew down to his feet. " Ha! Ha! Ha! This is my demon form." Said Demon Yusuke. " Let's make this interesting." Said Randou. He closed his eyes and the room vanished. Demon Yusuke looked at Jin. He was slumped against a wall.  
  
The two demons appeared on center stage of The Dark Tournament. " The two demons have entered the ring!" Yelled Juri through the microphone. " Three. two. one. BEGIN!"  
  
Demon Yusuke and Randou stared at each other talking telepathically. " Uh, sorry to be rude, but are you going to just stand there or is this match gonna start?" Asked Juri. " Shut up lady. We'll start when we want." Said Demon Yusuke turning his head to face Juri. " Ahh!" Yelled Juri jumping off of the stage. " Uh, Koto can you take over down here?" " Of course!" Yelled Koto jumping down to the stage. Her brown puffy hair blew in the wind. Fox ears poked out of her hair. A long bushy was moving fluently in the wind. " Bye Koto!" Yelled Juri. Her blue hair and blue dolphin tail flew behind her as she ran out of the stadium. Said Randou telepathically.  
  
" Any way. GO!" Demon Yusuke jumped at Randou. Fists raised he punched at Randou. Suddenly, two Randous appeared. Demon Yusuke punched at the left one and punched straight through him. He raised his leg and kicked the right one. His leg went through it too!  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha!" Randou appeared behind Demon Yusuke and kicked him out of the ring. 


	10. Evil From Within

Episode 10  
Evil from Within  
  
The wall in which Demon Yusuke was kicked at exploded into a wall of smoke. Thought Randou. Randou's Spirit Energy turned black. " DARKNESS SURGE!" Randou's Spirit Energy went to his right arm and shot a black beam at the wall of smoke where Demon Yusuke was laying unconscious on the ground. The beam hit the whole area. The whole area erupted in smoke. When the smoke cleared Yusuke was there standing up staring at Randou. His right arm was full of static. A small trickle of blood dripped down his arm stained the ground " I blocked your blast before it could even hit the wall." Said Yusuke. " DIE!" Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun at Randou. BOOM! It blew Randou out of the ring. " NINE!" " AHH! I forgot she counts!" Yelled Yusuke. He ran into the ring. Koto began Randou's count. " One. two." Randou appeared in the ring. Yusuke looked at Randou. You and your friend Shourin, hurt my friends. YOU MUST DIE!" He turned into his demon form and punched Randou. Yusuke's Spirit Energy surged to an incredibly high level. His eyes glowed bright blue. " HA!" Yelled Yusuke. A blue beam shot through Randou's stomach. A dragon head was at the end of the beam. " DRAGON OF SPIRIT WORLD!" Yelled Yusuke. The dragon's eyes glowed red. The head of the dragon turned and shot a huge Spirit Energy Bullet at Randou. It exploded and he was never seen again. 


	11. The Toughest Battle

Episode 11  
The Toughest Battle  
  
" Wake up Yusuke." Said a girls voice. " Huh?" Yawned Yusuke opening his eyes to see who it was. Keiko was looking at Yusuke's face. He sat up and looked around. He was laying in the room where Shourin had been killed. Yukina was running around like a bee healing every person. Hiei, Kurama, then, Shishi. " HEY, YUKINA!" Yelled a boys voice. Kuwabara ran towards Yukina. His eyes were hearts as he puckered his lips. He closed his eyes and. WHAM! He slammed into a wall. Yusuke couldn't help uttering a laugh. Kuwabara teetered around the room. " Oh, you're so funny Kazuma." Said Yukina. " Oh, you really think so?" Said Kuwabara suddenly becoming better. Yusuke stood up and turned to leave. He walked out of the hole and towards his house. " Yusuke wait!" Yelled a voice. Shishi appeared next to him. " Nice job back there." " Thanks but I couldn't have done it with out you. You saved Jin and me from that weird fireball attack." " Yeah, I guess I did sort of help you." " You better get going, I still need to do something." " Ok, by the way, Jin says thanks. He left before you woke up." Shishi vanished into the wind. Yusuke heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Keiko running up the path. " Hi Yusuke." Said Keiko. "Uh. Keiko. I have something to tell you." " I know Yusuke." Said Keiko staring into his dark brown eyes. Yusuke looked away from Keiko's stare. " YOU JERK!" Yelled Keiko smacking Yusuke's face. " Ow!" Yelled Yusuke. " That's for risking your life against that Demon, Randou, without telling me." "How do you know about Randou?" " Jin filled me in on everything." " I'll tell you about everything from now on, but you must promise not to tag along." " Ok." Keiko kissed Yusuke on the cheek and ran away. Yusuke touched his cheek. He thought of how Genkai had saved her life from Zentaru, how Kurama saved them by destroying Munsala, and how he and Jin had killed Randou. Then the toughest battle yet. Winning Keiko's love. He had won the toughest battle yet. 


End file.
